Mágicas Vacaciones
by LadyLu-Malfoy
Summary: Vacaciones en Inglaterra para dos adolescentes. Llenas de sueños, de ilusiones y de dinero. Romances, desengaños amorosos pero con humor garantizado.
1. La Gran Llegada

Antes q nada, obviamente los personajes pertenecen a J K Rowling q me los presta por un ratoo juazz, menos los q son de mi invencion… Saludo a quien fue una de las inspiradoras de este fic, Loony más conocida como Cleo en la historia. Y a mi me conocerán como Marilynn… Dejando en claro esto, los dejo leyendo… ¡Disfruten! Dejen RR!

Lady-Lu Malfoy…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mágicas Vacaciones

-¡Vamos¡Rápido! Nos quedan muchas cosas que comprar.

-¡Ya voy! Que ansiosa que estás, parecés una nena de cinco años.

Una joven de cabello castaño, con salvajes rulos que se sacudían con gracia se acomodaba el flequillo ladeado al costado, mientras que tiraba de la manga de otra muchacha que estaba a su lado. La acompañante la miraba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-No te hagas la chica madura ahora. No es mi culpa que sufras de síndrome de compradora compulsiva y te hallas agotado todo el dinero que teníamos en… ¡Ni siquiera sé que estupideces compraste!

-Perdón mamá – contestó la chica con sorna.

La gente en el centro comercial miraba a las dos muchachas como si fueran locas, pero a ellas no parecía importarles, pues continuaban con su pelea como si fueran las únicas en el establecimiento.

-¡Qué tenés en el cerebro Mary¿Vos creés que a mi me van a dar dinero para cuidarte todo el viaje? No nena. Yo también quiero comprar mis cosas allá, así que aprendé a ser más responsable porque yo de niñera no trabajo. – gritó la castaña de pelo enrulado.

-¡Estoy harta de que me trates como a una nena¡Vos sos una chiquilina!

-¡Chiquilina yo! Te estás buscando un golpe. Si no fuera por mi, seguirías jugando a las muñecas y no harías ningún viaje.

La otra chica abrió la boca para responder pero una voz la llamó a lo lejos.

-¡Marilynn! Vení que quiero que te pruebes un vestido. – gritó una bella mujer de unos cuarenta años, que salía de un local.

-Andá con tu mami… - exclamó la joven sacándole la lengua.

-Inútil…

Cleo y Mary, se conocían desde que eran pequeñas, sus madres habían sido amigas también. La primera tenía pelo castaño y enrulado, con un flequillo al costado que ella misma arreglaba y cortaba. Sus encantadores ojos pardos iban perfectamente con la tez de su cara, siempre cubierta con una fina pero útil capa de maquillaje. Su mirada era risueña en ocasiones o profunda en otras.

Era de carácter sumamente fuerte y no tenía miedo de expresar sus sentimientos y opiniones, no importaba la situación o el contexto donde se encontrara. Una de sus cualidades más admirables era su sentido del humor, y su lealtad hacia los amigos. A estos, los defendía hasta la muerte y le era de más preocupación el sufrimiento de sus seres queridos que el de ella misma. La personas que no la conocían, podían llamarla ingenua, pero la realidad era que todo eso era producto de su gran corazón. A pesar de su gran personalidad, no era conveniente hacerla enojar, porque podía ser terriblemente filosa con sus palabras. En su mayoría no hacía uso de esta habilidad, pero en ciertos momentos, alguien o algo podían irritarla con o sin razón y esto podía desencadenar una tempestad. Nunca estaba seria, y le costaba tomarse las cosas enserio, cosa que su amiga siempre le reprochaba. La mayoría de sus peleas, sucedían por la falta de compromiso de la mayor y la histeria obsesiva de la otra. De acuerdo con sus personalidades, a ninguna de las dos se les hacía fácil pasar desapercibido y en muchas ocasiones atraían miradas, sobre todo de los chicos, cuando no hacían ningún papelón.

Mary tenía 14 años, tres menos que su amiga. Como sólo tenía un hermano pequeño, desde chica había considerado a Cleo como su guía y la otra, al ser hija única, le tenía un gran cariño fraternal. Ahora que ya estaba un poco más crecida, su "hermana del alma" y ella solían tener fuertes discusiones, sobre todo por la diferencia en sus personalidades. Marilynn poseía también un carácter apasionado. De suma inteligencia y astucia, muy conciente de las situaciones, comprensiva y, cuando se sentía en confianza, alegre y extrovertida. Cuando quería a alguien, era capaz de dar la vida por esa persona, pero cuando alguien la hacía enojar, tenía un orgullo que varias veces llegaba a cegarla. Sus amigos la apreciaban mucho pues era la que generalmente le daba un toque de gracia a las situaciones. Siempre tenía un comentario o un consejo útil, para colaborar, o simplemente para arrancar una sonrisa. Era realmente competitiva, cosa que a veces le traía muchos problemas. Podía llegar a ser bastante pedante y soberbia cuando se lo proponía. No eran cosas de las que ella estuviera orgullosa, pero esa era simplemente su forma de ser.

En el aspecto exterior, era extremadamente bonita al igual que su amiga. A pesar de ser superada en edad, le llevaba a Cleo algunos centímetros. Poseía el pelo castaño oscuro con ondas que le llegaba por los hombros. Lo que más llamaba la atención de su cara, eran sus penetrantes ojos verdes que tenían la habilidad de expresar mucho más de lo que la chica decía a veces con palabras.

Marilynn y Cleopatra, porque aunque ella lo odiara así se llamaba, parecían chicas como todas. Pero no, ellas eran diferentes. Eran brujas. Cleo estaba por empezar su séptimo y último año en escuela Piagalle (_N/A_: _No saben el trabajo que_ _dio este nombre jaja_) de Magia y Hechicería, la cual quedaba en una locación oculta en Argentina. Esas vacaciones de invierno, antes de volver a comenzar sus clases, las chicas irían a pasar unas semanas en Inglaterra. En su escuela, se hablaba continuamente de que aquel país era el mejor para los magos y ellas morían por ver el callejón Diagon, el banco Gringgots y todas las tiendas donde podrían vaciar las billeteras de sus padres. Mary era hija de una de las familias sangre pura más ricas de su país, pero sus padres no podían acompañarla. La madre de Cleo era una de las más importantes diseñadoras de túnicas para toda ocasión y de gala en todo el continente. Magos de todas partes compraban sus prendas. Su padre era muggle, pero eso nunca le había traído ningún problema, al contrario, al tener acercamiento con el mundo no mágico, muchas veces le había enseñado a Mary a comportarse en él. Como los padres de la menor no podrían asistir al viaje, y la otra chica ya tenía la mayoría de edad en la comunidad mágica, le habían encargado la tutela durante el tiempo que estuvieran fuera.

Eso no era precisamente un alivio para ninguna de las dos. Cleo, se sentía responsable y a Mary no le gustaba nada estar bajo el mando de nadie. El día se acercaba y ellas se encontraban en el centro comercial con la madre de la pequeña, haciendo las últimas compras. Estaban demasiado nerviosas, ya que al día siguiente partirían en el aeropuerto hacia Londres. Habían elegido un medio de transporte muggle porque a los padres de ambas les había parecido una buena experiencia, ya que sus hijas tendrían que manejarse en el mundo no mágico en el futuro. Tenían bastante dinero de las dos clases, aunque en el banco de los magos, sus familias tenían también grandes cuentas y ellas poseían un papel de autorización que sabían, sería por demás útil.

Luego del paseo por las tiendas, se despidieron y cada una regresó a su casa a terminar de empacar.

Eran las cinco treinta de la mañana cuando Marilynn escuchó la chillona voz de su madre.

-¡Marilynn Grey! _(N/A: Ya se que no suena argentino, pero no iba a poner Belgrano)_

-¡No quiero! Estoy cansada – dijo la chica, en medio de un bostezo.

-¡Vas a perder el vuelo! Mil veces te dije ayer que te acostaras temprano, pero no me hiciste caso.

-Pero estaba escribiendo algo interesante… ¡No podía dejarlo! – exclamó la chica un poco más despabilada. El pasatiempo preferido de Mary era escribir todo tipo de cosas, poesías, cuentos, canciones. Lo que viniera a su mente. Había leído por demás libros de magos y también de autores muggles, que le encantaban.

-Vamos – le susurró su madre acercándose a su cama y alcanzándole la campera.

Ya se había vestido. Traía puesto un jean ajustado y un sweater rojo, sencillo y original a la vez, muy a su estilo. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, peinó como pudo su cabello y terminó de preparar todo. Su padre la esperaba afuera, seguramente utilizarían un traslador.

-¡Narcisso! – llamó, y un gato de tamaño mediano, pelo algo largo, blanco con manchas grises oscuras y unos profundos ojos azules corrió hacia ella y se subió en su cuello.

Camino unas cuantas calles hablando con su papá. Siempre se sentía bien hablando con él y lamentaba que sus charlas no sucedieran muy seguido porque él siempre estaba ocupado por cuestiones de trabajo. Llegaron a destino. Era, efectivamente, un traslador en forma de trozo de tela vieja y raída.

-Bueno hija. ¡Que te valla bien! Nos vemos. No olvides escribir.

-No papá. Los quiero.

Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y tocó aquella cosa. Luego de esa conocida sensación de salir despedida por el aire, que hace tiempo había aprendido a dominar, llegó al aeropuerto. La gente que estaba cerca de la zona donde apareció se alarmó un poco, pero enseguida siguieron en sus asuntos sin prestarle atención. Arrastraba un gran baúl que usualmente usaba para llevar el material escolar todos los años. En esta ocasión, se encontraba lleno de ropa, libros de esparcimiento, cosméticos, en fin, todo lo necesario para una chica. Aunque la posesión más valiosa era su diario, el cuál llevaba a cualquier viaje que hacía.

El lugar estaba repleto de gente. Estiró un poco el cuello para ubicar a su amiga, pero no la encontraba. Estaba empezando a desesperarse cuando se chocó con alguien.

-¡Ay! – dijo fuertemente.

-Bueno perdón. ¡Estúpida! – dijo Cleo.

-Hasta que llegaste ¿No podrías haber tardado más? – preguntó Mary con sarcasmo.

-Hace un montón que llegué, pero te estaba esperando del otro lado.

-¡Pero si es de esta plataforma que tenemos que salir¡Vos tendrías que saber mucho de estos transportes muggles¿Qué hubiera pasado si te quedabas ahí como una imbécil y perdíamos el vuelo? – gritó la castaña.

-¡Pero esperá un poco! La última vez que me fijé, yo era la que estaba a cargo acá ¡Ninguna nena me va a andar retando¿Quién te creés que sos? Yo no te voy a… - Cleo no terminó la frase porque por enfrente de las chicas pasó un hermoso muchacho.

Era alto, rubio, de ancha espalda y con el pelo ligeramente desordenado. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes de sol que parecían por demás costosos.

-¡Por Merlín¡Te regalo mi varita si vos me regalás la… - Antes de que la chica de pelo enrulado terminara la frase Mary le tapó la boca.

-¡Sos una desubicada! Andás fijándote en muggles – bufó la otra.

-¡No me digas que no le harías de todo a ese!

-¡No señales! No, yo no me meto con muggles, no importa lo hermosos que sean, o el cuerpo que tengan, o la atracción que me puedan provocar – esto lo dijo Mary devorando al chico con la mirada.

-Claro, yo soy la desubicada que se fija en muggles – exclamó Cleo con sorna.

-¡Basta! Mejor vamos que vamos a perder el vuelo.

Abordaron el avión. Se dio la maravillosa casualidad de que el atractivo joven de los lentes estaba en la misma fila que ellas unas personas más atrás. Al parecer, tenían el mismo destino.

Ya listas para despegar, las chicas tomaron sus lugares.

-¡Qué lástima que no pedí asientos separados! Uno más y podría haber tenido un compañero más interesante. – dijo Mary mirando al joven de los lentes, del cual ni siquiera el nombre sabían, que estaba sentado un asiento después.

-¿Ahora te parece interesante¿No era un muggle asqueroso? La verdad que sos graciosa. Necesito ir al baño.

-Pero esperá a que despeguemos.

El avión se elevó. Marilynn tuvo una horrible sensación de quedarse sorda, nunca había tomado uno de esos vehículos muggles. Definitivamente, prefería el traslador. Se sintió algo ahogada, pero pudo resistirlo. Su compañera en cambio, parecía de lo más tranquila. Ya en el aire, fue un alivio.

-Ahora si necesito ir al baño – dijo Cleo y por su cara se notaba que era cierto.

-Bueno, andá.

La chica se levantó del asiento, pero justo cuando pasaba por al lado del muchacho del que tanto habían hablado el avión se sacudió levemente. Sin embargo, fue lo suficiente como para que su amiga cayera encima del sujeto. Mary soltó una carcajada que se escuchó varios asientos más adelante. A pesar de esto, su amiga parecía disfrutar de la situación en la que se encontraba.

No podía creer lo que había pasado. Cleo se encontraba a pocos centímetros de la cara del muchacho, totalmente ruborizada.

-Perdón, no fue mi intención, el avión. – alcanzó a balbucear.

-No, está bien. – le contestó el chico con una voz varonil.

-Odio que me pasen estas cosas – rió ella.

-Enserio, no me incomoda para nada tener una chica tan linda a mis pies.

La imagen del chico precioso del aeropuerto se desvaneció de la cabeza de Cleo cuando escuchó esta frase. Odiaba a los hombres engreídos.

-Con ese carácter, no creo que tengas a muchas como yo – le dijo con sarcasmo, se dio media vuelta y se fue al baño.

-¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó Mary cuando volvió.

-Nada… un idiota.

-Eso te pasa por meterte con muggles.

-No, eso me pasa por fijarme en engreídos pedantes y enamorados de sí mismos.

-Suena prometedor – dijo la menos mordazmente.

-Es tu estilo de chico – rió la otra.

Sólo recibió como respuesta una mirada de desprecio. Mary odiaba que su amiga la llamara engreída. Cleo sacó la varita de su mochila y apuntó al joven que gritó cuando sus lentes salieron despedidos contra la pared del avión.

-Hechizos no verbales, los amo. – le dijo la mayor a su amiga que no podía contener la risa.

-Sólo sé los elementales, tendrías que enseñarme algunos Cleo.

-Sos muy chica. Además, es magia para magos y brujas con talento.

-Entonces no entiendo que hacés practicándola.

-Enserio, voy a darte un golpe.

El resto del viaje fue bastante normal. Mary durmió la mayor parte, alternando esta actividad con una lectura liviana o la escritura de su cuaderno. Cleo tenía la ventanilla abierta y mantenía la mirada perdida en el cielo. Llegaron. Las dos morían de emoción. El comienzo de aquel maravilloso viaje que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre, había llegado. Ellas, estaban decididas a vivir cada momento a pleno.

Lo primero que hicieron al salir del aeropuerto con sus valijas, fue tomar un autobús hasta "El Caldero Chorreante". Por supuesto, Cleo fue la encargada de sacar el boleto ya que menor no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Al llegar a destino, repasaron las instrucciones que sus padres les habían dado, para ingresar al famoso callejón Diagon. Allí se dirigieron. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Era espléndido. Aquí y allá, centenares de magos y brujas, vestidos con estrafalarios trajes y túnicas caminaban apurados o relajados mirando los aparadores y vidrieras. Miles de locales de colores llamativos y con productos que enseguida atrajeron a las chicas se extendían a lo largo del lugar. Marilynn se abalanzó a la vidriera de Flourish y Blotts donde se exponían un sin fin de libros con tapas muy atractivas.

-Vos y tus libros… - bufó Cleo.

-¡Dejáme¡No es mi culpa que no leas ni el horario del colegio!

-¡Sólo una vez llegué tarde!

-Si, y no me hagas recordar por qué.

-Era chica, impulsiva, él era muy lindo, me pareció entretenido esconderme ahí. Era emocionante.

En su quinto año, Cleo había llegado tarde a una clase muy importante por haberse escondido en un pasillo con el joven que en ese momento le gustaba. Desde que su amiga, que para esa época estaba en segundo año, se había enterado; nunca dejaba pasar oportunidad para recordárselo.

-¿Cuántas veces me vas a hacer acordar eso? Ya pasaron casi dos años.

-Es solo para que vos veas tu propia falta de responsabilidad ¡Tenías que exponer un trabajo en grupo ese día!

-Si… y dejé a mi grupo solo, todos reprobaron, siempre es la misma historia. Sos una histérica obsesiva ¿Alguna vez te lo dijeron?

-Porque vos no – dijo Mary riendo sarcásticamente.

-Perdón, habla la señorita Perfecta.

-¡Gracias! Hasta que lo reconociste.

-¡Ahora entiendo por qué vos nunca tuviste novio! Harías una hermosa pareja con vos misma. – exclamó Cleo burlándose

-Todavía no encontré a nadie de mi altura, y no voy probando con cualquiera hasta hacerlo – respondió la otra con autosuficiencia.

Las dos chicas con caras de ofendidas, recorrieron el callejón hasta llegar a un edificio con lo que parecían muchos departamentos _(N/A: Ni idea si hay departamentos en el mundo mágico, pero bueno, dejémosla pasar)_. Se quedarían en aquel lugar bastante costoso, que había sido pagado por los padres de Marilynn como "regalo" para las dos chicas (_N/A: Yo quiero padres que me paguen todas esas cosas. Si, soy una nena malcriada jaja)._

Entraron a su habitación. Era preciosa. Poseía una sala de estar con algunos sillones y una gran chimenea. Luego, estaban los cuartos, uno para cada una. Los dos tenían su baño privado. En seguida, el equipaje se vació. Los dos dormitorios quedaron cubiertos en cuadros, libros y cosas rosas; el color que más les fascinaba a las dos amigas.

-Ya es tarde ¿Qué vamos a cenar? – preguntó Mary.

-No tengo idea. Yo puedo cocinar algo, pero no me pidas mucho. – dijo Cleo.

-Tengo que admitir que en el arte culinario soy totalmente inepta.

-¿Sólo en el arte culinario? – rió su amiga

-Basta Cleo, no quiero pelear ahora. Además, no podemos cocinar nada hasta que no compremos provisiones en las tiendas. Parece que vamos a tener que salir a cenar – concluyó la menos con una sonrisa.

-¡Vamos entonces!

Después de peinarse un poco y cambiarse la ropa del viaje, las dos jóvenes bajaron para explorar un poco la noche del callejón. Al anochecer, con la oscuridad, el lugar era mucho más llamativo que de día. De un lado a otro, los magos y las brujas habían cambiado sus túnicas para toda ocasión por unas mucho más finas. Las tiendas, brillaban en su gloria. Las dos chicas se abalanzaron al ver la vidriera de Madame Malkis y dentro de ella, una prenda rosa que llamaba la atención.

-Mi mamá hizo un diseño muy parecido. – comentó Cleo.

-Pero me gustan más los de tu madre que estos, aunque esa túnica blanca y dorada no está nada mal, tiene como un toque de vestimenta griega.

-¿Podemos entrar?

-Ya no pasó un día de nuestra llegada y estamos gastando dinero… ¡Claro que podemos entrar! – rió Mary al ver la expresión de su amiga.

-¡Me asusté! Creí que te estabas convirtiendo en una amargada.

-Antes muerta – dijo la otra con una sonrisa.

Cuando entraron al local, una chica alta con rasgos orientales se probaba un atuendo rojo bastante entallado al cuerpo. Las miró de arriba abajo al verlas abrir la puerta, por supuesto, las muchachas lo notaron.

-¿Y esta¿Qué mira? – le susurró Mary a su amiga.

-Si nos seguís mirando se te van a salir los ojos de las órbitas. – dijo Cleo haciendo que la chica pusiera una cara de desprecio y se volteara.

-Ya me cae mal – dijo Mary tratando de sonar indignada, aunque le costaba contener la risa.

-A mi también, espero no encontrármela más por un buen tiempo.

En ese momento, una bruja salió de un probador y les habló.

-¡Hola chicas¿Buscaban algo?

-No, sólo mirábamos… - dijo Cleo

-Yo si quiero hacerle una pregunta. – interrumpió Mary dejando a su amiga algo confundida.

-¿Qué pasa querida?

-¿Cuál es el precio de la túnica blanca y dorada que está en vidriera?

-¡Menudo gusto el tuyo! – rió la mujer que atendía – es una de las túnicas de gala más costosas que tenemos. Vino de Grecia y está tejida con seda egipcia. Es un sueño hecho realidad para cualquier bruja interesada en el mundo de la moda.

-Pero ¿Cuál es el precio? – volvió a preguntar Mary a quien los verdes ojos se le habían iluminado como dos estrellas ante la posibilidad de tan sublime prenda.

-300 Galeons.

Era realmente cara, pero valía la pena. Cleo observaba a su amiga con desaprobación, adivinando lo que pensaba hacer.

-¿Puedo probármela? – cuando la castaña preguntó esto, los ojos de la chica de rasgos orientales se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Bueno, pero corrés el riesgo de que te encante – rió la mujer.

-Es exactamente lo que quiero ver. – dijo la chica sonriendo.

Se probó la túnica. Le quedaba hermosa. Nunca había visto una prenda que se ajustara tan perfectamente a su figura como aquella. Realmente resaltaba sus atributos haciéndola ver más linda de lo normal. Salió del probador para pedir opinión a su amiga. Solía tomar muy en cuenta los consejos e impresiones de Cleo, ya que esta tenía más experiencia que ella misma en muchos temas.

-¿Qué te parece Cleo?

-Te queda hermosa, tengo que reconocerlo.

-Es como si estuviera hecha para vos. – comentó la vendedora que también la observaba.

-La llevo. – dijo Mary decidida.

La bruja que atendía el lugar y la desagradable adolescente en el otro probador se quedaron paralizadas. Cleo sabía que su amiga solía tener esos ataques de comprar compulsivamente, los conocía bien porque ella también solía ser víctima de los mismos.

Salieron del local con una gran bolsa.

-¡Es injusto! Yo también quiero comprar – se quejó Cleo.

-Es que no pude evitarlo, me enamoré de esta túnica.

-Estás un poco solitaria si de lo único de lo que te enamorás es de la ropa, y de los libros en ocasiones, lo cuál dejáme decirte que es más grave todavía.

-¡Al menos no me ando enamorando de cualquier persona que pasa por la calle!

-Te dije miles de veces que yo nunca estuve realmente enamorada. Sólo tuve, atracciones y mejores amigos con beneficios. Eso no quiere decir que me enamore de cualquier chico con el que estoy. Yo sé que cuando me enamore voy a ser devota a esa persona. Mientras tanto, una puede divertirse ¿O no?

-Tenemos ideas distintas de la palabra "diversión". Aparte, no es que no tenga ganas de enamorarme, es que todavía no apareció nadie con las cualidades que yo busco.

-¿No estarás siendo algo exigente? No podés pretender un hombre con las características de los personajes de esos libros que leés. Esos si son hermosos e ideales, pero no reales Lynn.

-¿Lynn¿Ahora soy Lynn?

-¡Sí! No estamos más en Argentina, así que hice tu apodo más inglés. Aparte todo el mundo te dice Mary, tenía que inventar algo más original.

-Bueno, como quieras. No busco algún personaje de libro, pero los hombres no pueden ser todos tan estúpidos. Yo quiero a alguien que me presente un desafío, un reto, no quiero un perro faldero. Quiero alguien que pruebe que me ama de verdad, que me haga sentir importante pero que a la vez no pierda la dignidad ni el orgullo.

-¡No puedo creerlo¿Encima decís que no estás siendo exigente¿Dónde vas a encontrar a alguien así? Andá preparándote para la soltería de por vida.

-Bueno… mejor vamos que tenemos que cenar. Mañana podemos salir a comprar más cosas.

-¡Si! Yo también quiero una túnica de gala, también algunos cosméticos, maquillaje, alguna planta para decorar mi habitación.

-¿No es un poco mucho¿Querés una lechuza también?

-No, con tu gato ya tengo suficiente.

Mary, o Lynn, como ahora su amiga la llamaba, soltó una carcajada y juntas se dirigieron a un restaurante que encontraron en una esquina. Allí comieron, entre charlas y risas. Después de pagar la cena, estaban cansadísimas. Volvieron y se acostaron. Tenían que dormir bien ya que mañana sería un gran día.

La luz de un brillante sol entraba por la ventana del cuarto de Lynn cuando se despertó esa mañana "¿Qué hora es?", pensó. Se fijó en el reloj pulsera que su amiga le había regalado cuando había cumplido sus 14 años, las once de la mañana ¡Tarde! Salió corriendo de la habitación, cruzó la sala de estar y golpeó con fuerza la puerta del dormitorio de enfrente, donde su amiga descansaba. Desde dentro, se sintió una soñolienta voz.

-¡No molestes!

-¡Son las once¡No vamos a poder recorrer ni medio Inglaterra si seguimos así!

La puerta se abrió. Allí parada estaba su amiga. Por el estado de su cabello, parecía que había metido los dedos en un cable de alta tensión. Tenía los ojos desorbitados y ojeras.

-Estás espantosa. – le dijo a Cleo.

-¡Gracias! Me lo dice alguien que luce como una estrella de cine – respondió la otra irónica.

Era verdad, Lynn también estaba horrible. Su pelo estaba igual o peor que el de su amiga. Su pijama estaba totalmente corrido, tenía los pantalones por la cintura. Además, estaban las ojeras y la marca de la almohada.

-Bueno basta, vamos a arreglarnos. Si es que se puede hacer algo con tu cara, el maquillaje es bueno, pero no hace milagros – dijo mordazmente la menor.

-¡Qué graciosa! Alguna vez te mencioné cuánto te odio.

-¡No me odies por ser hermosa! Nací así.

-Francamente, no sos hermosa, sos estúpida. – dijo la mayor entrando a su cuarto.

Las dos jóvenes salieron unos minutos después. Cleo llevaba puesta una remera amarilla. El conjunto lo complementaban una liviana campera negra y un jean ajustado. Lynn también traía un sweater, pero de color rosa y sin cuello. Usaba una bufanda de piel de conejo, una campera blanca, y un jean. Ambas traían sus cabellos, rulos y ondas, sueltos. Estaban muy hermosas, listas para llevarse las miradas de tantos ingleses apuestos como pudieran. Salieron a la calle, con sus carteras y las billeteras bien cargadas. El dinero que les habían dado sus padres no les vendría nada mal. A veces, ser miembros de familias con mucho dinero y conocidas podía convertirse en un suplicio pero, en esta ocasión, les agradaba y mucho.

Recorrieron varias tiendas. En cada parada, Cleo compraba algo, lo que fuera. No sólo para ella, sino que veía algo que le hacía recordar a alguien, y lo compraba.

-Se supone que los regalos se compran al final del viaje – le dijo Lynn a su amiga en el Emporio de las Lechuzas mientras la mayor veía una linda rana para su primo.

-Es que cuando veo algo perfecto para alguien, no puedo perder la oportunidad de comprarlo. Es más fuerte que yo.

-¡Vas a gastarte todo el dinero!

-Tenemos de sobra para comprarnos el callejón entero. Aparte ni con todo lo que compre hoy voy a alcanzar una túnica de 300 Galeons.

-¡Basta con ese tema! Ya te dije que fue un enamoramiento.

-Odio que seas así de testaruda. Siempre tenés que lograr lo que querés, sin importar lo que los demás piensen. Tenés que aprender que el fin no justifica los medios.

-¡Ahora me das clases! – dijo la menor indignada.

-¡Puede ser que no aceptes perder una discusión! Sos tan terca. ¡Sólo un testarudo como vos va a poder soportarte¡Y van a estar todo el día peleando!

-No necesito tus consejos de amor, ni de personalidad. Me gusta mi forma de ser, con virtudes y defectos. – le respondió Lynn a su amiga.

-Está bien, no voy a meterme en ese tema. Usualmente te haría enojar, pero ahora quiero comprar. – dijo Cleo sonriendo.

Salieron de la tienda. La mayor no había querido la rana así que ahora ansiaba conseguir otro regalo para su primo. Cruzaban una calle cuando sintieron una voz que decía algo que les llamó al atención de sobremanera


	2. Presentaciones

**Bueno, acá está el segundo capítulo de esta historia. El anterior estuvo completamente dedicado a las chicas, Cleo y Lynn, pero este es más largo porque comienzan a aparecer los otros personajes de la historia. Obviamente que todos pertenecen a mi amiga J.K. menos mis adoradas niñas, unas divas totales (¿?), Cleo y Lynn. Saludos para Loony nuevamente (Cleo jeje) porque en este capítulo aparece por fin su amado Ced. Y bueno, con respecto a Lynn, ya van a ver... Los dejo con el fic ... **

**LadyLu-Malfoy **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

PRESENTACIONES:

-¡Harry¡Harry Potter! – gritaba una chica de cabello castaño con la voz bastante chillona. No era del todo fea, pero le faltaba algo de arreglo, sobre todo en su cabello. Se le notaba la postura encorvada, las chicas supusieron que debía de ser por la carga de gran cantidad de libros. Sus ojos marrones eran especialmente dulces y demostraban inocencia, su cuerpo era fino y delgado.

A su lado, totalmente en silencio pero mirando a la chica con una cara de burla, había un joven pelirrojo. Extremadamente alto, le debería llevar a Lynn algo de una cabeza. Tenía brillantes ojos verdes, en comparación con la menor de las chicas que los tenía tirando a más oscuros. Su espalda y sus brazos, aunque no podían apreciarse bien porque el joven estaba cubierto por un pulóver algo amplio para él, eran algo admirable. Las chicas nunca habían visto un pelirrojo tan apuesto, hasta que de una tienda salieron dos chicos exactamente iguales. Del mismo color de cabello que el muchacho que se encontraba al lado de la joven. También de la misma altura, pero había algo de picardía y astucia en la mirada de estos dos, que era completamente diferente a la ingenuidad que mostraban los ojos del primer chico de cabello rojo.

- ¡Harry¿Qué estás haciendo que tardás tanto? – esta vez fue el chico quien llamo.

De un local, y seguido por una niña de cabello color fuego como el resto de los que estaban ahí, exceptuando la muchacha castaña, salió un hermoso joven. Su cabello negro azabache estaba revuelto dándole un irresistible estilo informal. Tenía plasmada en su cara una sonrisa que podía hacer derretir a cualquiera, pero lo que más paralizó a las amigas, fueron aquellos ojos verdes. Esa mirada podía matar a una mujer de un ataque. No había nada que comentar del físico del chico, más que se notaba la influencia de algún deporte, las chicas adivinaron que era Quidditch ya que el muchacho acababa de salir de una tienda de artículos para aquella actividad. La espalda y brazos era anchos, pero sin exageración. Cualquier adolescente en sus cabales (y aunque no estuviera en sus cabales también) hubiera muerto por perderse en estos. La joven que lo seguía, lo miraba con admiración, aunque él parecía no percatarse de eso.

-¿Viste ese chico? Es una estatua, es perfecto, es… ya no tengo palabras – dijo Cleo.

- Es lindo.

-¿Cómo lindo? Es precioso. Si se despista, pobre de él. Lo secuestro, me lo llevo, lo encierro y lo dejo solo para mí.

- Bueno, lo admito, es precioso. – exclamó Lynn sonriendo y mirando al joven como embobada.

- Me parece a mí, o a alguien que yo conozco se le paró el corazón.

- No estás en posición de molestarme¿Quién era la que decía que lo iba a encerrar y todo eso?

-¡Te quedaste con eso! Eso es un comentario del momento, no quiere decir que no quiera hacerlo, pero de ahí a declararle amor eterno, hay varios pasos.

-¡No le declaré amor eterno¡Basta!

-¡Shh! Dejáme mirar que estoy entretenida.

-Sos desagradable. Esos chicos deben ser como mínimo dos años más chicos que vos. – dijo Lynn con desprecio

-¡Para el amor no hay edad! Aparte esos gemelos se ven más grandes. Con esos me conformo, pero los quiero a los dos al mismo tiempo. – dijo Cleo sonriendo tan abiertamente que Lynn pensó que su amiga se estaba imaginando la situación.

-¡Ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son!

-Pero vamos a saberlo… - dijo Cleo arrastrando a su amiga hacia el lugar donde el grupo de jóvenes se reunía.

Cuando las chicas llegaron, varios ojos las miraron con curiosidad. Lynn nunca se había sentido tan incómoda, pero sin embargo, trataba de demostrar firmeza y lo lograba bastante bien. Cleo fue la primera que habló.

-¡Hola! Venimos de la escuela Piagalle de Argentina, no sé si la conocen. Somos nuevas. Mucho gusto, Cleo. – dijo la chica. El pelirrojo más pequeño le tendió la mano diciendo:

-Ron Weasley, un gusto.

-Así no saludamos en Argentina – dijo la mayor plantándole al chico un ruidoso beso en la mejilla que lo hizo sonrojar. La mirada de la muchacha de pelo castaño alborotado se oscureció. Lynn no podía contener la risa.

-Marilynn Grey – dijo Lynn dándole un beso en la mejilla al joven de ojos verdes que también se ruborizó.

-Harry Potter – dijo él tímidamente. Al oír ese nombre, Lynn quedó pasmada y Cleo, como era de esperarse, habló.

-¿Harry Potter? El Harry Potter de la cicatriz

-El mismo – dijo él levantando un poco su revuelto flequillo y enseñándoles a las chicas una cicatriz en forma de rayo, único recuerdo de su amargo pasado.

-¡Ginny Weasley! – dijo la chica pelirroja en un tono de voz algo fuerte.

-Mucho gusto – dijo Lynn que había notado la indirecta.

-Perdón, no sabíamos que eras su novia – comentó Cleo con una amplia sonrisa que hizo que Harry se sonrojara algo, pero Ginny se puso del color de un tomate.

-No… no lo soy – dijo completamente ruborizada bajando la cabeza.

-Bueno… yo soy Hermione Granger – dijo la muchacha de pelo alborotado tratando de desviar el tema.

-Fred y George Weasley a su servicio – exclamaron los gemelos pelirrojos.

-Esa frase me puede ser de mucha utilidad – dijo Cleo con una sonrisa astuta que hizo que su amiga le pegara un pequeño codazo.

-¡AUCH¿Qué dije ahora Lynn?

-Nada… no importa. ¿Están en Hogwarts chicos?

-Si, Hermione Ron y yo vamos a empezar cuarto año. – dijo Harry

-También yo – respondió Lynn sonriéndole al chico. ¡Por dios¿Estaba coqueteando con aquel morocho? Parecía una completa estúpida. Encima de todo, el muchacho se había sonrojado.

-Yo estoy por empezar tercer año, soy hermana de Ron – dijo Ginny interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio.

-Nosotros también somos Weasley, próximos alumnos del 6to año de Hogwarts, Gryffindors a muerte. – exclamaron los gemelos.

-¡Leí algo de ese sistema de las casas! Me pareció muy interesante – dijo Lynn

-¿Enserio¿Dónde lo leíste? – preguntó Hermione.

-En Historia de Colegios Famosos, la parte que habla de Hogwarts es sumamente extensa.

-¡Yo también leí ese libro! – exclamó ella.

-¡Qué bien! – dijo Lynn aunque sonó algo falsa. Esa chica no le caía muy bien. Se notaba que era muy inteligente pero también se la imaginaba bastante melodramática, y no solía llevarse bien con esa clase de personas.

-Entonces sabés de la existencia de las cuatro casas – dijo Ron interesado.

-¡No hables de eso! Apenas se enteró me hizo leer toda esa página para preguntarme a qué casa me hubiera gustado pertenecer – dijo Cleo.

-Es una pregunta interesante – comentó Lynn en su defensa.

-Y… ¿Cuál es la respuesta? – preguntó uno de los gemelos.

-La verdad, me atrajo mucho Hufflepuff – dijo Cleo pero al ver la mirada de los jóvenes preguntó:

-¿Tiene algo de malo?

-No, no es nada. Lo que pasa es que todos somos de Gryffindor, y el orgullo nos puede. – dijo Ron.

-¿Y a vos? – preguntó Harry mirado a Lynn.

-Bueno, dentro de mis características creo que me considero una Slytherin, aparte decía que es la casa donde los de sangre pura pueden ir. ¿Por qué me miran así? – concluyó ella al ver que a Harry la mirada se le ensombrecía y que los demás abrían los ojos como platos.

-Se nota que no tiene ni idea. – Exclamó la chica pelirroja haciendo que Lynn la fulminara con la mirada. Otra que no le caía para nada bien.

-Ginny, ella no va a Hogwarts, no conoce todo lo que pasa – dijo Hermione.

-¿Por qué? Dije algo malo… - preguntó la menor cada vez más intrigada.

-Marilynn… - comenzó Harry

-Llamáme Lynn – corrigió ella

-¡Sabía que te iba a gustar mi apodo inglés! – exclamó Cleo aunque nadie le prestó mucha atención.

-Bueno, Lynn – al decir esto se sonrojó un poco pero enseguida siguió – Slytherin es la casa donde van todos los magos tenebrosos, incluso el innombrable fue ahí. No es recomendable para una chica agradable como vos. No te haría bien.

-Gracias por lo de agradable. – dijo ella sonriendo.

-Aparte los Gryffindors odiamos a los Slytherins, desde siempre – continuó el joven.

-Entonces supongo que no tendría que ir a Hogwarts.

-No creo que el sombrero te seleccione para Slytherin, parecés demasiado buena- dijo Ron.

-¡Eso es porque todavía no la conocen! – exclamó Cleo.

-¿Qué les parece si nos acompañan en el paseo? – Propuso Hermione

-Nos encantaría. – dijo Cleo

Comenzaron a caminar. Las chicas iban algo atrás que los demás.

-Ese Potter está completamente loco por vos. – dijo Cleo susurrando.

-¡No digas idioteces! Parece un buen chico, pero nada más.

-¡Claro! Demasiado bueno para una Slytherin, qué suerte que no les contaste que te encantó la idea de quedar en esa casa.

-¡No iba a confesarles eso después de todo lo que dijeron! – exclamó Lynn.

-¿Te imaginás estando en la casa del señor oscuro? Qué gracioso.

-Bueno, tampoco derrocharon maravillas sobre Hufflepuff.

-Bueno, ya es suficiente, alcancémoslos.

Caminaron algo más rápido hasta quedar a la altura del resto del grupo. Conversaban alegremente, Cleo con los gemelos que eran graciosísimos, Hermione peleaba con Ron por algo que habían visto en una vidriera, Ginny trataba de entablar una charla con Harry quien miraba a Lynn que caminaba sola con gesto pensativo.

-¡Cuidado Lynn! – gritó Cleo

De nada sirvió la advertencia. La menor había chocado con un joven unos treinta centímetros más alto que ella. Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con dos pares de ojos grises que la cautivaron. Era inexplicable lo que le provocó esa visión, eran fríos; como el hielo o la plata; pero a la vez expresaban pasión y, en ese momento, algo de desprecio que se fue quitando a medida que los segundos que duró el cruce de miradas pasaban. El chico fue el que rompió el silencio en el ambiente.

-¿Pero sos ciega, o simplemente estúpida¡Podrías fijarte por donde vas!

-Malfoy¿Por qué no te vas a hacerle capricho a tus papis? – dijo Harry tomando del brazo a Lynn y alejándola.

-¿Nueva novia Potter¿Te cansaste de la mugrosa de Weasley? – dijo el chico.

Mientras Harry lanzaba insultos sin parar, y su antagonista le respondía con ironías y sarcasmos, Lynn lo examinaba cuidadosamente. Era alto, con un cuerpo igualmente perfecto como el de Harry. Traía una remera que lo hacía ver demasiado seductor para resistirse. Su cabello era rubio platinado, al sol parecía casi blanco, y sus ojos grises eran una perdición. Marilynn quería ahogarse en esa mirada gélida. El chico le causaba repulsión, sobre todo ahora que estaba escuchando lo que decía, pero a su vez le resultaba interesante. Aunque no iba a perdonarle tan fácilmente haberla agredido, ni a ella ni a sus amigos. Hubiera sido más fácil dejar pasar la vanidad del chico, si esta no hubiera dañado la suya propia _(N/A: Esta frase la saqué del libro "Pride and Prjudice" ("Orgullo y prejuicio") de Jane Austen y la dice Lizzie, el personaje principal. Tenía que estar porque amo ese libro. Igualmente tiene modificaciones por lo que no se considera plagio). _

-Y estas… ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó el rubio mirando a las chicas con una mueca de asco.

-Cleo, mucho gusto – dijo la mayor a quien se le notaba en la mirada, lo que estaba imaginando al ver aquel joven de piel tersa y manos frías. Él sonrió sarcásticamente, cosa que hizo que los pensamientos de la chica, se acentuaran aún más.

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy – dijo con autosuficiencia.

-Marilynn Grey – exclamó Lynn sonando lo más engreída que podía. El joven pareció notarlo porque le tendió la mano. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por estrechársela, Lynn cambió la posición de su muñeca de tal manera que le quedó la palma para abajo, obligando al chico a darle un beso, como se estilaba en épocas antiguas.

-Tu apellido me es conocido – dijo el rubio pensativamente después del episodio. A pesar de querer disimularlo, estaba algo sonrojado.

-Puede ser… - dijo Lynn. Odiaba que la reconocieran por su padre.

-¿Alguien de tu familia trabaja en el ministerio? Porque mi padres tiene un puesto muy importante ahí.

Otra cosa que detestaba era que las personas presumieran de esa manera. Le cerraría la boca a ese engreído.

-De hecho, Cleo y yo venimos de Argentina. Y a mi padre le ofrecieron puestos en los ministerios de varios países, incluido Inglaterra, pero él es el dueño del banco de magos de mi país.

La expresión del muchacho cambió radicalmente. El resto de los chicos que había estado escuchando la conversación, sacaron provecho de este cambio.

-Al parecer ya no sirve alardear del trabajo de tu papi Malfoy – se burló Harry

-¡Silencio Potter! Como si a mi me importara una chiquilina fracasada de un país sudamericano. ¡No me hagas reír! Tengo que irme.

Dicho esto, Malfoy pasó de largo, no sin antes darse vuelta y sonreír disimuladamente, algo que sólo Lynn pudo captar ¿Había sido para ella ese gesto?

-Ese es un Slytherin. A qué ahora no estás tan convencida de estar ahí ¿O si? – dijo Ron.

-Realmente es un chico desagradable. – respondió Lynn, aunque la aparición de este joven no aplacaba sus ganas de ser Slytherin, todo lo contrario.

-Lo que escuchaste es poco. A veces las cosas llegan a ponerse feas. – dijo Hermione

-¡Sobre todo cuando te insultan a vos Herm! – rió Ginny

-Algo me dice que Ron debe molestarse mucho – exclamó Cleo.

-¡Basta a todas! – gritó Hermione que no podía disimular el rojo en su cara.

-Sólo era una suposición, por lo que observé. – le dijo la mayor.

Luego, siguieron caminando y las chicas se retrasaron un poco nuevamente.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso de Ron y Hermione? – preguntó Lynn.

-Porque es obvio que se gustan. ¿No observaste la forma en que siempre pelean? Son muy tiernos. Estoy segura de que van a terminar juntos.

-¿Por qué tenés esa capacidad de ver las cosas donde nadie las ve? – se rió Lynn

-Porque soy admirable. Cambiando de tema. Decir que es bastante presumido, sino ese rubio, es un monumento a la belleza masculina.

-Sí, era lindo, pero demasiado creído y al parecer, malcriado.

-Bueno, pero eso es lo de menos. No estoy hablando de una relación formal. Es para pasar el rato. Te apuesto a que besa como los dioses.

-¡Cleo! Si es que besa tan bien, dudo que alguna de nosotras dos lo descubra.

-Mmm… no podría asegurarte nada. – dijo la mayor arqueando una ceja.

-¡Basta! Hiciste este tipo de comentarios desde que llegamos al aeropuerto, no puede ser que te le quieras abalanzar a todo ser masculino que se mueva.

-¡Está hablando la inocencia personificada! – exclamó Cleo sarcásticamente.

-¡Ay! Pero lo mío es diferente, no me fijo de esa manera en cualquier chico que veo.

-Pero vos porque sos una aburrida. Seguís con esa ilusión del Príncipe Azul. Yo también, pero mientras lo espero…

-¡A claro y la espera es eterna para vos¡Cuánto más puedas "divertirte", mejor!

-Voy a esperar lo que… - Cleo cerró la boca súbitamente.

Cruzando una calle y saludando a Harry, se acercaba un joven precioso. Alto, delgado pero con un escultural cuerpo, con unos dulces ojos grises azulados que no dejaban de producir ternura. Su cabello era de un castaño casi imperceptible que rozaba el rubio y sus mejillas rosadas completaban esa uniforme perfección. Traía puesta una camisa azul de mangas cortas y un jean. Cleo dio gracias al cielo por el hecho de que el chico hubiera elegido ese guardarropa. Los primeros botones, desabrochados, dejaban ver un prominente torso seguramente producto del quidditch. Luego, estaban los brazos. La chica se imaginó envuelta en ellos y se sintió segura. El pensamiento de aquella situación, hizo que sus ojos se iluminaran y que se mordiera el labio. Lo que la fulminó, fue cuando el joven se acercó y sonrió, pero con qué sonrisa. Expresaba ternura, pero a la vez picardía. Uno de esos gestos, bien usados, y en una cara y un cuerpo como esos, podían movilizar muchas cosas en una chica. Este fue el caso de Cleo.

-¡Hola! Soy Cedric Diggory. Debés ser Harry Potter. Mi padre me habló mucho de vos. – dijo el chico tendiéndole la mano al muchacho de ojos verdes.

-Un placer. – respondió Harry.

-La inocencia se fue súbitamente de vacaciones. – le dijo Lynn a su amiga en voz baja.

-¡Callate¿No te das cuenta lo que es este chico? Es… es perfecto – dijo Cleo como hipnotizada.

-Bueno, tanto como perfecto no sé. El Slytherin me pareció más sensual.

-¡Tenés los gustos mal programados amiga! – exclamó Cleo que seguía mirando a Cedric como embobada.

-Soy Hermione Granger, y ella es Ginny Weasley. – le dijo la chica de pelo castaño alborotado al joven quien las saludaba.

-Yo soy Ron Weasley, mucho gusto.

-¡Si! Nuestros padres son compañeros de trabajo en el ministerio – comentó el muchacho con una voz alegre pero viril.

-Nosotros somos Fred y George. ¿Estás por empezar sexto o séptimo Cedric?

-No, séptimo. Me queda un año nada más.

-¡Como vos Cleo! – exclamó Lynn de repente y su amiga la fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Perdón! Creo que no nos presentaron – dijo Cedric sonriendo nuevamente.

-Me llamo Cleo, soy de Argentina – le dijo con un tono algo inexpresivo.

-Yo soy Marilynn Grey, amiga de Cleo, estoy por empezar cuarto año, llamáme Lynn.

-Un placer conocerlas a las dos. Por suerte están muy bien acompañadas, un par de chicas tan lindas solas, no es recomendable ni en el callejón Diagon.

Al oír este comentario, Cleo se sonrojó demasiado. No tenía idea de lo que le estaba pasando. Nunca le había dado vergüenza hablarle a un chico ni recibir cumplidos ¿Por qué era diferente con este? Tal vez porque era demasiado hermoso. Esos ojos, esa sonrisa, esos brazos, todo de él le gustaba

- Vos también podrías acompañarnos – dijo de repente ¡Qué idiota que era! Odiaba que las palabras se escaparan de su boca. Seguramente, ahora había quedado pésimo.

-Me encantaría. – respondió él con una de sus sonrisas que hacían pensar en un conejito blanco o en un dulce helado. _(N/A: Elijan el gusto que prefieran. Imagínense a Cedric comiéndolo. Descansen en paz jaja)_

-¡Cedric! – exclamó de pronto Lynn a quien se le había ocurrido una genial pregunta.

-¿Si?

-¿A qué casa pertenecés?

-Yo, eh, a Hufflepuff.

Los ojos de Cleo se iluminaron. Tendría que acordarse de felicitar a su amiga por haber usado su increíble ingenio para algo más que para ganar sus discusiones.

Siguieron el resto del camino con los demás. Ahora, los participantes de las conversaciones habían cambiado un poco. Ron hablaba con sus hermanos de los nuevos chascos que habían inventado. Hermione con Ginny de un nuevo libro. Cleo con Cedric de la final del mundial de quidditch que se aproximaba. Mientras tanto, Lynn charlaba con Harry. De pronto, una voz insoportablemente chillona gritó desde la otra calle.

-¡Ced¡Ced!

Todo el grupo de jóvenes volteó para ver a una alta joven de rasgos orientales. No era tan fea, pero le faltaba algo de ejercicio y estaba demasiado maquillada. Las chicas lograron reconocer a esa chica como la que se habían encontrado en Madame Malkins.

-¡Otra vez nos venimos a encontrar con esta! – susurró Lynn con una mueca de asco.

Sólo consiguió como respuesta una mirada de desprecio de su amiga, y un resoplido.

-Cho, no esperaba encontrarte acá. – dijo el chico a quien se le notaba algo nervioso.

-¡Ay Ced¿Por qué no me llamaste en tanto tiempo?

-Es que… estuve algo ocupado. Quería adelantar tareas lo más rápido posible para tener tiempo libre.

-¿Para mí? – sonrió ella.

-Ehm… si, en parte para vos.

Al escuchar eso la mirada de Cleo se ensombreció.

-¿Puedo caminar con ustedes? – preguntó la chica.

"Que alguien diga que no", "Que alguien diga que no", pensaron las chicas y se miraron. Otra gran habilidad que habían desarrollado tras años de amistad, era la de poder entenderse perfectamente mediante miradas o gestos.

-Cho, yo ya voy. Esperame en la heladería.

-Está bien Ced, confío en vos.

Dicho esto. La muchacha oriental se fue.

-¿Ella era tu novia? – preguntó Cleo.

-Ehm… No, es una chica que me sigue, cree que es mi novia. – contestó Cedric evidentemente nervioso.

-Ah, ya me estaba preguntando cómo podía ser que un chico tan hermoso perdiera el tiempo con alguien así – dijo Cleo. Esa chica siempre sabía hacer comentarios de ese estilo en el momento justo.

-Y… ¿Con qué clase de chica tendría que andar alguien como yo? – preguntó él haciéndose el interesante.

-Mmm… en mi opinión, con alguien espontáneo, alegre, ocurrente y que te deje respirar.

-Que me deje respirar en algunas ocasiones… - dijo él con una sonrisa que ya no era tierna sino más bien insinuante.

-Por supuesto, sólo en pocas ocasiones – respondió ella acercándose un poco más pero apartándose enseguida, sin antes devolverle la sugerente sonrisa.

-Bueno chicos… ya es suficiente. – rió Lynn que se había quedado contemplando la escena al igual que el resto del grupo.

El día había pasado. Las chicas tenían que ir a comprar cosas para la cena, pero se habían olvidado por completo. Por suerte los hermanos Weasley invitaron a ellas y a Cedric a la madriguera; aparentemente así se llamaba su casa; a cenar. Después de alguna que otra resistencia por parte de Lynn, que decía que no quería molestar y un reto de Cleo, terminaron por aceptar.


End file.
